1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knives and lights, and more particularly pertains to a combined light and knife which is of a rugged and waterproof construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Knives having flashlights combined therewith are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,1163, which issued to D. Brill on Feb. 20, 1968, discloses an implement holder having a pair of slots directed therethrough, with one such slot being designed to retain a knife and the second slot being designed to retain a flashlight. The implement holder further includes an appropriate switch indentation to thus control the operation of the light. However, the Brill device is effectively an apparatus which permits the combining of normally separate knives and flashlights, and is not directly related to a combination flashlight and knife assembly. Further, this device is of a bulky construction and would most likely be difficult to manufacture in a size and shape that would accommodate the many designs of knives and flashlights now on the market.
Another prior art knife and flashlight combination is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,890,841, which issued to R. Brown on Dec. 13, 1932. The knife shown in this patent includes a hollow handle that is designed to retain a battery and light bulb. As such, the handle operates as a flashlight with the light being directed in an direction opposite to the positioning of the associated blade. The Brown knife includes a switch formed through a side portion of the handle with this switch being operable to control the operation of the flashlight. While the Brown knife and flashlight would apparently function as desired, it can be appreciated that its use would be limited since the switch opening in the handle would permit the entry of dirt and water into the battery holding chamber. Accordingly, the Brown knife is not ideally suited for rugged outdoor uses, especially for such uses which would require a waterproof casing. Further, the exterior positioning of the switch is inconvenient inasmuch as the switch could be accidentally actuated which would then result in a drainage of battery power, while the switch could also interfere with the positioning of the knife in a carrying sheath or the like.
Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved combined knives and flashlights wherein the same may be more efficiently and reliably operated, while also being suitable for use in rugged and wet environments. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.